I Just Wanna Say I Love You
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, aku juga ingin kau memberikan balasan yang pasti terhadap perasaanku ini, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku harap, suatu saat kau akan menyadari perasaanku ini. One Shot NaLi!


Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima, this fanfic owned by me

.

"I Just Wanna Say I Love You"

.

Summary:

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, aku juga ingin kau memberikan balasan yang pasti terhadap perasaanku ini, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku harap, suatu saat kau akan menyadari perasaanku ini."

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: NaLi / Natsu x Lisanna

Warnings: Karakternya berkemungkinan besar OOC karena saya baru difandom ini, Bisa saja ditemukan beberapa typo, EYD yang salah, banyak kata tidak baku, Semi-AU, dll

A/N: Semua isi fic ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Lisanna

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Lisanna's POV:

Hallo, namaku Lisanna Strauss, aku adalah putri bungsu keluarga Strauss-sebuah keluarga Elite di Magnolia- aku mempunyai dua kakak yang masing-masing perempuan dan laki-laki, kakak pertamaku seorang perempuan cantik berambut putih, sama sepertiku yang bernama Mirajane Strauss, kakak keduaku bernama Elfman Strauss, ia juga memiliki rambut putih, ia sangat gagah.

Aku hidup layaknya seorang gadis perempuan normal walau kedua orangtuaku sudah tiada. Mira-Nee dan Elf-niichan selalu bekerja keras untuk mencari nafkah untuk membiayai kehidupan kami. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa pekerjaan Mira-Nee dan Elf-niichan. Akan kuceritakan.

Mira-Nee memimpin sebuah perusahaan kecil yang sudah diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi oleh Keluarga Strauss dan Elf-niichan bekerja ditempat yang berbeda dari Mira-Nee, ia bekerja disebuah bar kecil yang ia buka dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Aku sendiri masih sekolah, aku biasanya ditinggal sendiri dirumah karena Mira-Nee dan Elf-Niichan seharian bekerja.

Aku hanya bisa bertemu mereka pada akhir minggu, itu pun kalau mereka tidak ada jadwal yang terlalu padat. Mereka selalu pergi sebelum aku bangun dan pulang setelah aku tidur, jadi aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka.

Tapi, untungnya aku mempunyai seseorang yang setia menemaniku selama kedua kakakku pergi, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu orangnya baik walau kadang ia jahil. Natsu juga sama seperti aku, Mira-Nee dan Elf-Niichan, dia juga sudah tidak punya orangtua, Natsu juga adalah anak sematawayang, jadi kami sering berbagi banyak hal.

Rumah Natsu juga dekat dengan rumahku, biasanya setiap sesudah pulang sekolah, Natsu pasti datang kerumahku, rumahku dan rumah Natsu hanya dibatasi oleh rumah seorang tetangga. Natsu pulang sore hari saat hari mulai gelap, kadang aku menyuruh pembantuku menemani Natsu untuk memastikan Natsu sampai dirumah dengan selamat, ya siapa tau ada yang berniat menculik Natsu tapi tidak jadi gara-gara ada seorang orang dewasa yang berjalan bersamanya, kan?

Kami selalu bermain bersama, mau dirumah ataupun diluar rumah, biasanya kami pergi ke taman untuk bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain, menemani pembantuku ke supermarket atau bermain dirumah. Aku sudah mengenal Natsu sejak kecil sebelum orangtuaku dan orangtua Natsu meninggal. Orangtua kami sangat dekat.

Dulunya, aku hanya menganggap Natsu sebagai sahabatku yang paling baik, tapi waktu berjalan, semakin lama..rasa sahabat itu terasa terganti dengan sesuatu yang lain..sesuatu yang lebih spesial dari pada sahabat. Bisa dibilang kalau aku...aku mencintai Natsu. Aku sebenarnya sudah memendam rasa ini lumayan lama.

Aku pernah menyatakan isi hatiku kepada Natsu, dan aku yakin dia mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tidak tau apa dia memang tidak mendengarnya atau dia hanya pura-pura, dia mengatakan "Bisa tolong diulangi?"

Hmm... Natsu memang mulai berubah, semakin dia dewasa, dia semakin tampan, aku yakin pasti ada perempuan yang Natsu sukai dan menyukai Natsu.

Ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak mungkin ku lupakan yaitu 5 tahun lalu, saat ulangtahun ku yang ke-12, Natsu memberikanku sebuah Shortcake yang sangat lezat. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakkan rasa lezat dari shortcake itu...dan juga senyuman Natsu saat dia mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepadaku. Dan asal kalian tau, Natsu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepadaku.

Senyuman Natsu yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan ke orang lain selain aku itu tak akan ku lupakan! Natsu, aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi rasa cinta seorang perempuan ke seorang laki-laki.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, aku juga ingin kau memberikan balasan yang pasti terhadap perasaanku ini, apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak? Aku harap, suatu saat kau akan menyadari perasaanku ini.

-FIN-

* * *

Yo~! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Fairy Tail, saya tau masih banyak kekurangan, jadi bolehkan readers yang baik hati ini me-review fic -amburadul- saya? Untuk kritik/saran disampaikan lewat review saja ya ^^ saya usahakan membalas reviewnya melalui Private Message, maaf tapi saya tidak menerima flame ^^


End file.
